Glenda Peyton
Glenda Peyton (born 1972) is a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Originally assistant coach for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College, Glenda became head coach after Diane King resigned. Engaged to Lance Raymer, Glenda is also set to become DSC's new Director of Athletics. Biography Glenda was born in Seattle, Washington, the youngest of three kids, and after overcoming physical limitations as a child was inspired to become a physical education teacher, too sickened by the sight of blood to consider becoming a medical professional. After earning an education degree from British Columbia University in Canada she was mentored at Jerry Holkins High School for two years before being made a physical education teacher in her own right. While teaching at JHHS Glenda began helping coach field hockey and soccer, eventually getting into the latter sport more and more to the point of watching the world cup in 2002 even after the United States was eliminated. In 2004 Diane King took over the Lady Raptors at Decker State College and began scouting for a possible assistant coach, Glenda ending up on her short list. The two women hit it off initially and Glenda accepted the job, but within a year her relationship with Diane turned sour when she fully recognized her new boss's discrimination practices, some of her remarks easily qualifying for bigotry. Glenda reported Diane but no one could substantiate her claims, though luckily Diane never found out about the report. Taking pity on talent wasted in the lower ranks, Glenda ended up being the formal coach for the B-squad and reserve players. By 2008 Glenda was considering a job offer from Malibu State College to become their assistant coach when she traveled with the B-squad to the multi-state championship in Salt Lake City. The bus ended up breaking down outside of Stillsville and Diane abandoned the B-squad, not wanting to miss the preliminary matches and confident in both Glenda and Gabrielle Ward, the bus driver. The stranded group found Stillsville and met Lance Raymer, a local wandering mechanic who helped fix the bus. The group also ran afoul Isaac Carter and his sister Annabelle Carter, the pair using the Stillsville Camera to freeze everyone. Ultimately the twins were defeated and Kat Vaughn secretly kept the camera while Glenda flirted a bit with Lance before leaving for Salt Lake City. At the tournament the A-squad, along with Diane, were frozen by the camera, Glenda aware of this and reluctantly endorsing it. The B-squad, under Glenda's coaching, would go on to win the tournament. In the aftermath of the championship win Diane King resigned after Glenda's years-old complaint finally gained traction, the coach heading back to Canada. Glenda was made the new coach of the Raptors and managed to scout out a few good players, including Sarala Rohit, before the new season began. Glenda was also forced to make tough decisions like honoring the academic suspension of Britney Summers and Ayane Nakamura, knowing school was more important than any sports team. Glenda worked closely with Kat to shape the new line-up, resulting in one of the most diverse A-squads DSC had seen in years. Throughout the season Glenda also managed to get Mel Donavan to return as the main goal-keeper, though the woman didn't need much convincing, and graduate Veronica Parker to serve as her assistant coach. Glenda's hard work eventually paid off with her former champions qualifying for the chance to defend their title, defeating the MSC Lady Sharks to do so, the same team she could of ended up working with if not for the events that had occurred in Stillsville. Over the year since the previous tournament Glenda kept in touch with Debra Sanderson, making sure the twins were still no longer a threat, and her relationship with Lance blossomed into a proper romance. One year after the Stillsville incident the Raptors returned, stopping to visit the night before the tournament that was to be held in Salt Lake City once again. Glenda reunited with Lance and lamented the limbo their relationship was in, neither seemingly willing to leave their home to be with the other. That night the Carter twins escaped captivity and Glenda, along with almost everyone else, ended up frozen by the camera once more. The next day, after the Carter twins were again captured, Lance surprised Glenda by proposing to her, having gotten a job at DSC. Glenda accepted and the couple headed to the tournament together. The Raptors ended up placing third, losing to the University of Utah in the semi-final but placing third after the consolation game against the University of California Los Angeles. A few weeks later Glenda got the news that she was set to be the next Director of Athletics for DSC. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Danica Riley, Niece Romances * Lance Raymer, Fiance Players * Kat Vaughn, also Friend * Britney Summers, also Friend * Ayane Nakamura, also Friend * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz, also Friend * Danica Riley * Justine Zimmerman * Payson Quinn * Chrissy Pak, also Friend * Tess Vole, also Friend * Mel Donavan, also Friend * Sunny Dakota * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson Friends * Veronica Parker, also Co-Worker * Gabrielle Ward * Nicolas Reynolds * Samantha Ross * Debra Sanderson * Oriana Donnelly * Delilah Irons * Sigourney Rossum * Diane King (Formerly) Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Glenda is based on actress Julie Benz. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors